


Even the nights are better, since I've found you.

by eleonorasplants



Series: Incantava drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleonorasplants/pseuds/eleonorasplants
Summary: Ele has nightmares and Edo wants to help.





	Even the nights are better, since I've found you.

**Author's Note:**

> thought i'd write a wee fluff piece to help us through the pain of the c**********n so yeah, basically here is ele having nightmares triggered by ptsd and edo being the adorable, loving boyfriend he is and comforting her. enjoy! x
> 
> p. a the title is from 'even the nights are better' by air supply.

Edoardo Incanti was a smart man, a smart man who knew his girlfriend better than anything else in the world, meaning he knew there wasn't going to be any sleeping done tonight.  
He'd noticed, a couple of weeks into their relationship that some nights could be hard for her. He was a light sleeper, and two weeks into summer he was woken up by her distressed mumbling. He couldn't make out what she was saying, he didn't particularly want to, but the anxious heat making its way off of her was enough for him to know her dream wasn't a pleasant one. She woke up a couple of minutes later and he closed his eyes, knowing she would hate having woken him up. If she wanted to talk about it, that was up to her. After another couple of weeks he realised she'd stopped sleeping at all most nights. He knew what she was like when she was asleep, how her body became heavier, her breathing more steady, how she clung to him in a way conscious Ele wouldn't allow herself to, and God knows how he was expected to sleep when he knew something was going on. But still, he waited, wanting her to have control of the situation. 

This night seemed worse than most. She'd been on edge all day, constantly moving, pacing, filling any silence they had with nervous ramblings, and any time he'd tried to figure out what was going on in her head she'd try to distract him with a kiss. When the time for bed came she refrained from their normal, domestic nighttime routines and pretended to be asleep when he climbed in after her. He had felt her stiffen when he turned out the light, and after four hours of her shallow, unsteady breathing and tense body he decided that enough was enough. He slotted his body behind hers, wrapping his arm around her torso and burying his face into her hair.  
'Ele love, let's go for a drive.' he whispered, before sliding out of bed and reluctantly pulling her out with him. They got ready in silence, pulling on random jackets and shoes that they could barely see in the moonlight.

The car smelled of her perfume and his nonna's cookies, the tin safe in Eleonora's arms as the audi slid through the quiet streets of Rome, soft Hozier muttering through the speakers. They pulled to a stop as Ele glanced around, confusion turning into a surprised understanding.  
'Here? Really?' she quietly laughed, shaking her head at him fondly. He opened the boot, bringing out a massive woolen blanket before opening the door on her side and helping her out. They quietly made their way down to the end of the pier and settled with their feet over the edge, hovering above the dark waters. Edo wrapped the blanket around them, pulling her in tight as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
'I used to come here with my mum, when I was little,' he began, 'We had a little boat, and we would often go for picnics on the water. When she got sick, I tried to teach myself to sail and ended up getting into a little accident, when I got this scar.' He pulled back his curls to reveal a small mark at his hairline, and Ele instinctively went to trace it carefully, holding his face as he leaned into her touch.  
' When I got home she was so angry, yelling about how I should never go out on the water by myself, how you always had to have someone there to share the burden if anything unexpected were to happen. After she died, I tried taking Andrea out but he ended up getting into a mood and left me to do everything. Fede tried once, but the poor guy knocked himself out with one of the sails. I sold the boat two years ago now, I had given up on finding someone I could trust it with. Until you that is. ' With that he finally lifted his head to look at the younger girl, tilting her chin up to look into his eyes.  
' Ele, I get that it may be difficult to trust me,' She smiled at the familiar words,' but you know you don't have to face everything in the world on your own? I'm here for you, whether you realise it or not, and love, if you don't share some of the burden you'll sink. '  
She lent her cool forehead against his, exhaling at last.  
'I've been having these dreams again. I hadn't had them in a while but with everything happening, you know.'  
He wrapped her up in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
'Do you want to tell me about them?' He muttered, pressing a kiss into her hair. 

They stayed like that until dawn, her mumbling thoughts into his chest and him muttering loving words into her hair, bringing each other the most warmth they'd felt in weeks, despite the cool autumn air. 

********************  
Ele woke to the sound of a slammed door and mumbled curses, the warm autumn light streaming in through a gap in her Curtains. Padding out into the kitchen she saw her boyfriend assembling cornettos and strawberries on her favourite tray, tongue poking out in concentration. She slid her arms around him, feeling him jump a little in surprise.  
'Morning.' She whispered into his spine, feeling him shiver at her words. He turned, capturing her bottom lip in his in a small kiss.  
'More like afternoon actually.' He mumbled into her lips, pulling away to show her his phone, illuminating it to show a picture of them in matching white shirts, the numbers 16:03 floating above their smiles. She laughed, shaking her head,  
'How did you become so soppy.'  
'Funny you should ask, there was this girl, tiny really but carrying the anger of a thousand wronged women who called me out in the schoolyard last year, and I fell madly in love and became totally and utterly, whipped.' She let out a bright laugh, lightly pushing him away as he grabbed her hands and pulled her back into his embrace immediately. She pulled his forehead down to her lips, gently kissing it before burying her head in his neck.  
' Thank you, you know, for this morning. I know I don't say these things a lot but, I do love you, Edoardo Incanti, I'm glad I listened to your story this time.' She pulled back to rest her forehead against his, as he whispered,  
'I love you too, Eleonora Francesca Sava, I can't wait to keep on sailing with you.'

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed, please feel free to leave any feedback since I'm still very new at this, thank u for reading :))


End file.
